


Confusing

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [20]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Internal Conflict, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I killed an innocent woman. But she's standing in front of me, whole and healthy. How did that bullet stray?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusing

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 7 June 2016  
> Word Count: 130  
> Written for: KryssiKakes  
> Prompt: Shay ~ descent  
> Summary: I killed an innocent woman. But she's standing in front of me, whole and healthy. How did that bullet stray?  
> Spoilers: Takes place immediately after the events of the season finale. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I think I will always turn to this moral dilemma of Detective Shay's because it's just so fascinating to watch a conversion of this caliber. Perhaps one day I'll figure it out.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

I'm losing my mind. That's what this is. I'm having a complete mental breakdown, and all I can think to do is stay here on my knees with tears in my eyes. I should be racing home to Patrick and Jacob, pulling them into a fierce hug and not letting go. But no, I'm still stuck here, trying to figure out exactly what happened tonight.

If I close my eyes, the whole sequence plays out for me again. Sometimes it goes by in the blink of an eye; sometimes I think molasses would run faster in January. Regardless of the speed, the same confusing conclusion is there in blazing clarity: I killed an innocent woman. But she's standing in front of me, whole and healthy.

How did that bullet stray?


End file.
